spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esa
Esa (full name Elisa) is the youngest daughter of Aphrodite and Ares. She is Triton's ex-wife and Dawn and Lana's mother. She is currently married to Savantia Astaron. Bio Esa was born a mermaid to Ares and Aphrodite, thanks to Gaia's doing. When the goddess of love picked a crystal flower that resembled peace among other gods in the aftermath of the Titans' defeat, Gaia was angered, cursing her unborn child to become part of where she (Aphrodite) originated: the ocean. As a child, Esa was known to be lonely, having a difficult time being social with other children. Add having to have a small pool installed in almost every room of the house to maintain her moisture, and her lack of mobility on land, her childhood was inconvenient, to say the least. Later on in her life, she managed to convince her parents to have her move to Atlantis. The transition proved to be rough, the mermaid barely able to pull through. When Esa met Triton, who heard her singing, she fell in love with him, but she was afraid to express her feelings for him, which is the same way he felt for her. However, Savantia showed great hatred to the mermaid, causing tension to form. It only worsened when Triton chose the daughter of Aphrodite over the storm bringer, marrying the former and causing the latter to retreat to Lake Natron. Her curse was lifted later on by Gaia, granting her the ability to turn into a human yet still let her keep the ability to stay in her mermaid form, due to her married status. However, after a trial involving Esa's choice to stay with the mortals, she was banished by Neptune's court; to add salt to the wound, Triton divorced her beforehand, causing her to have her memories of him removed. After moving back in with her family, she realized she was pregnant, but because of her loss of memory, she had no idea who the father was. She soon gave birth to a girl, named Dawn, who lived her childhood without either her or Esa knowing her father. Appearances The Esa Chronicles Princess From Another Series/The Girl With The Iron Heart (crossover with SpongeToons) Tales of Dawn Looks Esa has long, flowing brown hair, green skin, a turquoise tail, and wears an aqua blue top. She also wears a necklace with a petal from the crystal flower her mother picked. On her left arm, she wears two golden bracelets. When she changed back to a human, she wore a teal dress. Personality She had a kind yet impatient spirit when Triton first met her, which ended up causing a few quarrels between the two. However, she cared deeply for him despite their arguments. After she made the fateful choice to stay with the mortals, she initially regretted it. Having lost the trial despite her efforts, Esa's already broken heart cracked, even more, when her husband demanded a divorce. Unable to cope, she removed her memories of him before living with her parents and siblings. She is a caring mother to Dawn, despite the fact that they have a rocky relationship. Her motherly instinct showed through in situations concerning her only child, risking everything for the sake of her well-being. However, after regaining her memories and discovering everything that has happened while she was away, Esa's sweetness turned bitter as she slowly descended into rage. She attempted to make Triton leave Savantia after finding her daughter, only to severely threaten her relationship with Dawn. To make matters worse, when she discovered Savantia's pregnancy with twins, a part of her snapped, which made an advantage for Eris, the goddess of chaos. Using Eris' powers to let her inner rage come free, Esa's appearance changed while giving her the ability to cause discord around her without even lifting a finger. However, Atlantis and Savantia were saved when Dawn was injured, Esa's maternal instincts causing her rage to dissipate. Despite her hatred towards Savantia, she could never bring herself to hurt any of her children. She even took care of the twins when she and Sariel had them kidnapped, singing to them softly to comfort them in one scene. After having Sariel's child, Esa learned of his true colors, eventually settling in the royal family with her baby daughter Lana. Now she is planning on marrying Savantia as Triton falls, accepting her new life. Trivia *Most of Esa's character and story is based off her creator Esa6426. *She has six siblings. *Esa appears in Season 3 & 4 of the original fanon series, then she doesn't return until Season 7's Chaos Frenzy & Immature Immortals, where she has grown older by 5 years and has been given a little redesign in where some of her hair has been cut and is in a dark color of brown. *After her divorce with Triton after the Esa Chronicles, she lived with her parents, eventually having Triton's daughter. Due to her loss of memory after the divorce, she did not know who the father was. *In Tales of Dawn, she regains her memory in order to search for her daughter. However, it only aided in kindling her rage later on. ?" (Broken Connections Part 1)]] *At the end of the Season 2 episode of Tales of Dawn, 'Loss of Mind,' Esa ended up imprisoned in the Island in the Sky for her actions against Atlantis, leaving Dawn with her father. At the beginning of Season 3, Sariel released her from the prison to aid him in having Savantia for himself. * Savantia secretly has a crush on Esa and got angry when she (Esa) had been impregnated by Sariel and is planning to kill Sariel for what he has done. * When she gave Savantia a kiss during Je'taime, Savantia ended up yelling, and Lana, having seen and heard it, began to laugh. This in turn caused the events of the episode to unfold. Quotes *I swear to the gods that if you lay a single hand on one little hair on my daughter's forehead, I will put you through a fate worse than Tartarus!! (Beware of Mother) *I'm begging you to do this not for me, but for her (Dawn). Triton, she needs you more than ever. Please don't leave us again. (Broken Connections Part 1) *(restrains Neptune before he could lunge at her) Now, now. There's no need for that temper. I'm just here to fix a few little mistakes my husband and I both made. (Loss of Mind) *(to the twins, their whimpers breaking her heart) ... Oh, who am I kidding? You're both just innocent little children born to the wrong mother. (Two to None) *I may not be the best mother, but I could never let someone like Sariel hurt you or any of Savantia's children. Every time I look at them, I see you, precious and innocent. Why do you think those two were safe when you found them? Which reminds me, I still have a headache from where your little half-sister shocked me. (Focus Off) *(with tears in her eyes) Shh, shh... it's alright, sweetie. You're going to be okay. If you're anything like your dad, you can make it through this. Don't give up, Dawn... don't give up... (Shockwave Backfire) *(to Khepu) She may look like a beast in that state, but she's still my baby, and if you even dare lay a finger on her, I will take your hand, chop it off, and feed it to the first sea monster I find in this ocean in front of you. (Bundle of Monstrosity) *(her hand on her head) I must be drunk or something. (Misery Within) *(having an idea) That's it! (hands the kids over to Neptune) If you'll excuse me, I have a good yet very, very idiotic idea to set forth. (swims off) (Rise Up) *(as she nuzzles Savantia) Hello, your majesty.~ (Je'taime) *You are not the husband I married. You are not the man who devoted every second he could to me. You are not the prince who saved me. No, I am looking at a completely different man, Triton. And the man I'm seeing now. Makes. Me. Sick. (Speak Up or Fight) (Do You Remember?) Esa: (Watches Triton throw Savantia to the ground,raise his trident up above his head and stabs Savantia,piercing her right side) NO! Savantia: (Weakly smiles at Esa) Well isn't this a bitch? (coughs softly as she turns to Triton) Hey Triton? Triton: (glares at Savantia with malice in his eyes) What is it,my wife? Savantia: (Pulls the trident from her side as she rises up) I'm not your wife.Oh,and Esa and I are planning to marry and you can't do shit about it. (She stabs Triton through the throat and hurls him into the chasm that sits a few feet behind him. Esa: (joins her fiance as she watched her ex-husband fall into the chasm, tears in her eyes) He's... he's gone... Savantia: (hugs her close, hushing her) He is... he won't hurt us anymore. Day of Love Savantia: (After kissing Esa,joining the two of them as one) Oh Esa, despite the fact that you and I got off to a rocky start, I knew that I had to have you. We have fought together and laughed together, cried together and even raised our children together. I want to wake up beside you every morning, to hear you smile and laugh.And one day, maybe one day, we can have a child together, maybe one or two, or if we are both fit for the job, we can have more. Esa: (Smiles as a tear rolls down her face) Oh Savantia, that's so sweet. As for the last part, that 'one day' would be tonight. (She places her hand on Savantia's belly) Savantia: (Her eyes narrow as a sly smile snakes it's way onto her face) Make me. Esa: (Smirking as she moves her hand up) You know I will.Category:Females Category:Greens Category:Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Fanon Characters Category:2012 Category:Esa6426 Category:Pages with red links